Demons True Nature
by Dracalas
Summary: The skies grow dark, the demons wait to strike. A dark group prepares for the events that shall unfold and Naruto struggles with his new powers and searches for answers to his mysterious heritage and the problems that connect to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Hello, I'm Dracalas and I felt like typing this up because the idea hit me in the head. Hope you like, so enjoy. This is also my first fanfic.

**Warnings:** Naruto will be OC like, there will be violence and possible inappropriate language. Rated M (MA) for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I only own my OC's and things I made up for the fanfic to be a bit more interesting, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

**Demons True Nature**

**Chapter 1**

Thunder roared in the sky, rain poured nonstop, the sky darkened, covered by ominous clouds. A young boy, around the age of 13 lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, but the most noticeable thing about him were the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. At the sides of the bed were towels covered in blood, just as the blanket next to him was. A terrible pain erupted in his arm, as if chisels were being hammered into every joint of his bones. He used the other arm to put a cloth between his mouth so that the screams could not be heard by anyone in the block.

His arm started stretching and taking on a new shape. Blood leaked out of it as more veins burst in his arm. A strangled scream came out of his mouth, even the cloth between his teeth could not keep out the bloodcurdling scream that erupted from his mouth.

His arm stopped changing and took on the shape of something that would be considered horrific to most people. His fingers were replaced with red curved blades, veins that looked like they were crawling up his sharp fingers. His right arm was covered in scales with purple veins slowly moving up his arm. The cloth fell out from his teeth as he gasped for much needed breath.

Banging echoed off his front door, he panicked and tried to find something to hide his grotesque arm from view. The door opened and a man with spiky grey hair and a mask covering his mouth appeared. He wore the standard jonin uniform and his leaf headband was covering his right eye, and in his hand was a orange book "Naruto, your late for practice, ne" he said, giving his signature eye smile. Naruto was confused as to why Kakashi hadn't seen his right arm and called the medic nins to study it. Naruto gazed at his right arm and found that it was back to normal "Sorry Kakashi sensei" Naruto said, adding his large grin. Kakashi once again gave him his eye smile "Ok, come to the training ground once you're ready" and with that Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked over the side of his bed and found that the blood soaked towels had disappeared. Naruto threw on his orange jumpsuit and ran out the door, forgetting that he hadn't eaten his helping of ramen.

A man dressed in a full red cloak, with a demon mask covering his face sat on top of the hokage tower, staring at Naruto as he ran to the team 7 training grounds **"**_**So it has begun"**_ the stranger said to himself, his voice sounded dark and menacing.

Naruto looked stared at the hokage tower, feeling as though someone was staring at him, but found nothing there. He shrugged and kept running, unaware of the changes that would come. Soon the truth would be shown, and the five hidden villages won't be prepared for it.

**Author Note: **Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry about how short it was, but don't worry, the next chapters will be more large. Please tell me what you think about it.

**Dracalas**

**Signing**

**Off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hello, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic. Also thank you Pry00tje for first review. I will try and have a chapter out every day. Also I would appreciate if someone could point me in the direction of a English-Japanese translator, so that I can translate techniques I came up with. Now I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of the story.**

Naruto will be OC like, there will be violence and possible inappropriate language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I only own my OC's and things I made up for the fanfic to be a bit more interesting, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

**Demons True Nature**

**Chapter 2**

A shadow quickly passed through trees, leaping at speeds that even Maito Gai would have trouble following. A dozen kunai and shuriken came from behind the shadow, each having an explosive note attached to the end. The shadow kicked off a branch just as the explosion went off. Two figures appeared, one had a sleeveless shirt with a golden dragon on it, and two golden gauntlets going up to his wrist, and navy blue baggy pants with normal ninja sandals.

The second had a blue trench coat with lightning bolts going half way up his trench coat, with a sword sheathed to his side and the same pants as the first. Both of them had hoods covering their faces from view and two rings on both their thumbs. The first one yelled out **"Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique" **while the second yelled **"Wind Release: Judgment of the Mighty Wind God" **a massive amount of wind exploded from his body, impacting the fire and increasing its size by 4 times. The giant ball of flamecompletely devastated the area. The two figures waited for the smoke to disappear, suddenly a huge chakra erupted.

They struggled to keep from collapsing because of the sheer force of the chakra. A man walked out, he wore a full red cloak and in his hand were a half broken mask and an eyeball attached to the end. His hair was blood red and one of his eyes was gone, blood dripping out of the missing eye hole. His left arm was burnt to the shoulder and blood was leaking from his hand _**"Well, that was fun, but all games must come to an end"**_ he put his hands on the ground and yelled out **"Abyss Release: Dark Catacombs" **the 2 figures screams were the last things heard.

Leaf Village

Naruto walked back to his apartment, anger radiating off of him. He got to the front of his apartment door and kicked it open, breaking the door off its hinges and crashing to the ground. He felt a pain erupt in his left eye, blood leaking from it and down his face. After two minutes the blood stopped leaking, Naruto reached for a clean towel and wiped the blood off. Naruto looked in the mirror and found that his whole left eye had turned pure blood red. He stumbled backwards _'What's going on, what's happening to me?' _ "**Your becoming what you were meant to be"** his reflection voiced.

Naruto fell backwards and started crawling away '_This is like..'_

Flashback

Naruto got to the training ground, and the first thing he met was a fist coming into contact with his face "Naruto you idiot, your even later than Kakashi sensei" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Naruto started nursing the bruise on his face "Sorry Sakura chan" saying that made him feel like empting his stomach on the ground.

Sasuke just scoffed and kept on with his brooding. Kakashi closed his orange book and then announced "Naruto , Sasuke I want you guys to have a spar to start off the day" Sasuke smirked and nodded, while Naruto was surprisingly quiet. The two stood two meters from each other "Ready, Start" Sasuke charged at Naruto and went to land a punch on Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and was about to punch him in the stomach, when Sasuke blocked the punch with his other arm and kicked Naruto in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Naruto retreated back and held his hand to his eye, it was becoming very painful and all he saw was red through it.

Naruto fell to his knee and held his hand to his eye, suddenly he saw himself, except that it had pure red eyes. Sasuke appeared and was about to knock out Naruto when suddenly Naruto grabbed his wrist, smashed Sasuke into the ground and went to punch him. Sasuke substituted with a log and Naruto punched straight through it and created a massive dust cloud. The dust cleared and they found Naruto's arm in the ground up to his elbow.

Naruto stared at his arm, it was red and scaled again. Naruto pulled his arm out of the ground and bolted away, ignoring his team calling out to him.

Flashback End

Naruto started breathing heavily, blood started leaking out of Naruto's body. Naruto let out a strangled scream from the pain and the blood. He started coughing out blood and shaking uncontrollably. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell into unconsciousness.

Mind Scape

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, he pushed himself onto his knees "Where am I?" he said to himself as he rubbed his eye. He looked around and found that he was in a sewer, he spotted a red aura going around a corner. He followed it until he found himself in front of a massive cage, with a piece of paper in the middle saying 'SEAL' he walked up to it and touched the bar, just then huge claws came through the bar. Using reflexes he didn't know he had, he jump away before they could hit him. Two Crimson eyes opened in the dark depths of the cage "**Not bad, boy**" the darkness disappeared and in front of Naruto was "Kyuubi" Naruto said, fear lacing his voice. The nine tailed fox laughed darkly "**It's time we had a talk"**

**To be Continued**

**Author Note: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, though it was probably generic. I'll try and have a chapter out every day, if I don't, that means I'm catching up on my much needed sleep. We'll thanks for reading.**

He let out a strangled scream


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Hello, Sorry I was late with a chapter, Ive been up till 5:00am doing random stuff, but here's a chapter, hope you enjoy

**Warnings:** Naruto will be OC like, there will be violence and possible inappropriate language. Rated M for safety, Spoiler's of Shippuden

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own OC's and my made up techniques

**Demons True Nature**

**Chapter 3**

_Previously on Demons True Nature_

_"Kyuubi" Naruto said, fear lacing his voice. The nine tailed fox laughed darkly "**It's time we had a talk"**_

Naruto gathered his courage "What do you want Kyuubi" Naruto said, trying to act brave, but the fox didn't care if he was trying to.

**"Brat, you dont notice what's happening to you" **Naruto didn't want to admit it but he knew something was going on. The fox chuckled **"It's growing, soon your going to change fully, and everyone will hate you"**.

"What do you mean you stupid fox, I'm going to become hokage" The fox started roaring with laughter, the brat still thought he could become hokage.

**"Your grandfather said the same thing when he was young, but he ended up destroying the Uzumaki clan in his madness" **the fox said while grinning a fox like grin. Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean Uzumaki clan?" The fox practically groaned when Naruto said that.

**"Let me start from the beginning, the Uzumaki clan were indeed quite powerful. They were feared by alot of the hidden villages because of there fast healing, large chakra reserves, and great vitality. One day a demon by the name of Sezima came, he was extremely powerful, probaly more strong then me. He mated with one of the Uzumaki's because he fell in love. When the Uzumaki girl gave birth, a problem appeared, so the son did not inherit the demonic abilites.**

**"Hundreds of years later, your grandfather was born. He acted like you, he wanted to become the clan head. But he actually unlocked his demonic abilites, they slowly appeared one by one in physical appearence. He slowly started growing more insane day by day, soon he started lusting for blood. In battle he started ripping his oppenents apart. Later he gota wife, she kept him calm and secure. They had a child and her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Later on the clan was destroyed. People said it was me. But your grandfather did it, he wiped it away because the clan killed her.**

**He was driven to ultimate insanity. He wiped it away with one technique, and the clan was leading a village the size of a major village. I dont know exactly what powers you will get, but your physical attributes will be powerful. Also you will not age at the age of 21. There different elements for demons. Yokai, Death, Blood, Chaos, Abyss, the 9 demonic summonings. So there"**

Naruto growled at the fox "It's a lie, your lying" Naruto yelled

**"You should leave this village before it's to late, you will do something that you wouldn't want to do to your "Precious People"** the fox said sarcastically. Naruto looked at the ground, he didn't want to believe this, he refused to believe this.

**"Do you see that red cocoon right there, open it" **the fox said, grinning.

Naruto slowly walked towards the red cocoon.

He pulled as hard as he could.

It slowly opened, red slime like stuff sticking to the edges. In it, he saw himself, except that this one's hair was half red, his left eye was red and the arm was scaled and red. It's skin was much more pale and there were to long fangs sticking out its mouth.

It seemed frozen, it's one red eye staring at him.

**"He's asleep, but he is soon going to wake up, and dont try to kill it, or you will lose complete control of your body" **the fox said.

"Why, why is this happening to me" Naruto said, tear threatining to fall from his eyes.

**"It is the destiny you were chosen for" **the fox said, it's tails swinging lazily behind it.

**"Oh, it will also effect your personallity, most demon transformations I have seen have lost there old personallity, how about this, I will train you in the demon abilites so that you do not lose control and kill your own friends"** the fox said, something it was planning was sinister.

Naruto clenched his hand, should he take this chance, this was the Kyuubi, he could be tricking him, but the Kyuubi was a demon, so he could help him the most "Fine" said Naruto, staring into the foxes crimson orbs.

The fox grinned, this would be fun.

Suddenly Naruto found himself back in his apartment "Was it a dream" Naruto said to himself **"Now, why would it be a dream" **the Kyuubi said.

Naruto nearly felt out of his bed, so it wasn't a dream.

**"Go to this place, I will direct you to the area"** Naruto nodded and headed off to the place that Kyuubi asked for.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at a field with many boulders and trees, mountains and rocky terrain, it seemed like the perfect training ground.<p>

**"I want you to think of the arm, once you get a mental picture of it, think of it as your arm"** Naruto nodded and started.

Ten minutes later and Naruto finally got it, he stared at his red scaled arm.

**"Now, I want you to go to that boulder and punch it with as much force as you can"** Naruto was about to question, but Kyuubi sent him a picture of his glare.

Nodding Naruto walked up to it and slammed his fist into the boulder. It created a crater on impact.

Naruto was completely wide eyed at the strength that the arm possessed.

**"Now, I want you to look for a pure dark red energy, think of destruction as you look for it" **Kyuubi said

Naruto looked and looked, after 15 minutes he felt it **"Good now channel just a slight bit into the arm and punch the boulder" **Naruto nodded and punched the boulder.

It exploded on impact, throwing around debris.

Naruto gripped his left arm, it was burning **"Chaos is 10 times more potent then my chakra, and Chaos is known to defy the laws of gravity and movement"** Naruto felt the burning stop as his healing kicked in.

**"Good your a fast learner, now I want you to keep finding Chaos energy then punching, until it is second nature to you"** the Kyuubi said

Naruto then got to it, at the end of the day he was finally done.

**"Now, I only know a few Chaos jutsu, but you should be able to learn them in a snap"** the first was** Chaos Style: Chaotic Launcher **the jutsu shot a condensed clump of Chaos energy and once the hand was thrusted forward, a ball of red energy would release from it.

It was not fast, but it's damage was quite large, as it could rip straight through kunai and shuriken, and if enough power is put in, it could overpower a fireball.

Naruto took 1 hour to accomplish this with the help of shadow clones as Kyuubi had told him about there effect to recieve memories.

Naruto then got an idea and started practicing, he managed to create a laser of Chaos energy, but it would hurt his arm extremely, so he could only keep it up 7 seconds tops.

Naruto then started trying to create a Chaos clone, they were very exhausting, but could take more hits and explode once dispelled.

Naruto got it down in half an hour thanks to his shadow clones.

Kyuubi then started instructing Naruto on Taijutsu. Naruto would make shadow clones and Kyuubi would put chakra into them to make them stronger.

Naruto then trained in his Taijutsu, also using clones to go through kata's while he battled some and once he was done he would dispell the clones and practice the kata's himself for 15 minutes then battle more clones.

Kyuubi then ordered Naruto to do 400 push ups, 400 sit ups and other exercises that would increase his stamina.

Kyuubi then let Naruto take a half an hour break to replenish his chakra reserves.

Kyuubi then taught Naruto how to open the first demon gate, where once done, Naruto nearly fainted from the amount of stress he was being hit with. It seemed he wasn't in the half demon stage yet.

Naruto then had a shadow clone henge and ask to get some chakra exercises. Naruto then had shadow clones do water walking and tree climbing along with kunai balancing.

Suddenly Kyuubi felt something **"Naruto, look out" **Naruto ducked jsut in time, avoding a dozen kunai that were heading for his head.

Naruto looked and saw a man completely cloaked in a blood red cloak. He had spiky red hair and blood red eyes "**_Not bad"_** the red haired man flicked his wrist and a wierd creature with red eye and a sharp spike sticking out its head, go straight for him. Naruto raised his hand and blocked the creature making it fly into a tree.

**"That was Abyss and Chaos" **Kyuubi said.

The red haired man slammed his hands onto the ground and a red eyed creature with tentacles and a massive mouth ripped out of the ground and was about to swallow him. Naruto quickly channeled Chaos energy into his hand and shot a red laser which tore straight through the massive creature, killing it.

Naruto suddenly felt something slam into the back of his head, and was sent sprawling away. He got up groaning and saw the red haired man where he was 'He's fast' suddenly Naruto felt something agains't his neck. He was completely decapitated, only to explode into a heap of red energy, luckily the red haired man had sent in an Abyss the clone.

Naruto smashed out of the ground, his fist about to impact the red haired mans face. only for his arm to be grabbed and slammed into the ground with an Abyss blade agains't his neck "**_Yo_**ur strong" he said, his voice taking on something more normal.

He let Naruto go "Sorry about doing that, but I needed to see how far you had gone"

Naruto glared at him "Who are you"

"The names Ryhou Uzumaki, your grandfather" Naruto gasped and staggered back while the Kyuubi just gapped from inside its cage.

Naruto then narrowed his eyes in anger "You destroyed our-my clan" Ryhou then looked at Naruto.

"The clan wanted weapons, they were as greedy as the hidden villages, they were going to use my daughter aka your mother as a wepaon because she was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, I couldn't stand what they were going to do, so I completely swalloed them away in my abyss, were they were all slaughtered" Ryhou said.

Naruto calmed down after hearing this "Why didn't you come here" Naruto said.

Ryhou smiled sadly "Eh, looking for half demons like my self, anyway it's time that I started teaching you things, I have some knowledge of Chaos so I can help you" Naruto nodded excitedly.

Ryhou then stared training Naruto, he helped him generate red lightning, which took about ine hour with help of shadow clones.

He then intergrate dit with Naruto's Taijutsu style so that he could shock people with every attack, as it was Choas, meaning that he could actually break a persons chakra pathway.

Ryhou then taught Naruto the pro's and cons of Chaos chakra.

"Chaos is a dangerous demonic element, it is only made for destruction, it has no healing capabilites, putting Chaos energy into someone will melt away there skin, chaos can be very hard to control, the techniques you have done are quite weak. There are people that could destroy villages with a single attack with Chaos energy in the days before the founding of hidden villages"

Ryhou then gave Naruto information on the history of half demons.

"Half demons can be quite rare, as one of their parents was a demon and the other was human. The child would then get some of the demons traits, so if it was a wolf demon as a parent, the child would get greater senses, climb walls without chakra and be great trackers, they could also turn there fur into weapons as sharp as metal"

Naruto then practiced a technique which created a red demon head made out of Chaos energy, it took him two hours to complete with shadow clones.

Naruto then started endurance training with Chaos energy, when powered by it he could match the level of a jonin and and all of his jutsu would be stronger.

Naruto then trained in reflexes, where he had to dodge kunai, shuriken, fuma wind mill shuriken, water dragons, fire dragons and a ton of Abyss monsters.

"Naruto, why do you want to have control of your half demon so bad" Ryhou suddenly said, his arms crossed.

"I want to protect this village and my precious people and become hokage" Naruto said.

Ryhou sighed "Naruto this village will never except you, you will never become hokage, you see the civillan council has alot of control and could keep you from becoming the hokage, you would also out live all of your friends, the only way out is death. Your true family are us half demons, we must stick together for the coming trials and storm ahead, this village would never accept people as abnormal as us"

"Bu-" Naruto tried to say but was cut off by Ryhou

"You need to get out of your idealism, what you want cannot be attained. Naruto, there are others like you and me aorund the world, looking for a home, that is what I have been doing. The only people who understand us, is the people that are like us"

Naruto listened to every word, he didn't want it to be true but he knew.

2 weeks had passed and Naruto had changed, his blonde spiky hair now had red tips at the end and he had grown taller. He now wore a white cloak with red dragons going across it. He had grown more quiet and was coming to terms with life, his personality had taken a different turn as the demon blood grew. He had obtained half demon and could use Chaos much easier. He could use three of the demon gates and had created a dangerous Taijutsu style. His reflexes and speed had increased to to greater levels thanks to gravity seals. He had started studing battle stratagies and the history of demons.

Kyuubi had taught Naruto how to use fox fire, which Naruto had merged with Chaos energy, creating a fire which could rival Amaterasu but took heaps of energy out of him and nearly left him exhausted. He had mastered 4 of the Summoning gates of the demons.

He had become quite profeciant with a sword named the Chaos Edge, which channeled Chaos energy through it, and decreased the amount of energy needed. Naruto and Ryhou had become like nephew and uncle and had created techniques for the sword.

Naruto had learnt how to use one tail of Kyuubi's chakra and had become immune to Genjutsu with Kyuubi's help. Naruto had grown fast thanks to the shadow clones, and he had many traning everyday.

Naruto was then informed that there was a group called Genisis that was hunting anything demonic. The weakest member was an S rank while the strongest was what people would call X rank, ninja thought to be myth.

Ryhou had been in a battle agains't the leader, he lost in the first 10 minutes of fightning. He then forgot what techniques the leader had or what he looked like, it was like he had lost those memories but he could remember fighting him in battle and losing.

Genisis were practicaly demon hunters that would kill anything near it and were made up of the strongest.

Naruto had obtained the Summoning contract for the Chaos Dragons, but the boss Summoning took up an unholy amount of chakra, leaving him nearly exhausted.

They had also used the time rift, where time was much slower, giving Naruto a greater advantage, now he needed experience to test his skills. He wanted to spar against Ryhou, but Ryhou had to leave because of a problem that had come up.

Now Naruto had to meet up with his team, for some anoncement that was going to be made to them, life was going to be annoying.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author Note<span>** And there is the 3rd chapter, hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hell everybody, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Demons True Nature, So I bring you chapter 4, please enjoy, and if you want to ask any questions about the story, please do, I would be happy to answer :)

**Warning:** Violence, Innapropriate Language, Cold Naruto, Shippuden Spoilers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own OC's and made up techniques

**Demons True Nature**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure sat on his thrown, power coming off of him in waves. A man bowed before him, his hair spiked green with a mask covering his face, he wore a white cloak. He also had a aura of strength that would make kage shiver, but it paled in comparison to the figure on the thrown.<p>

"You asked for me Lord Ultima" the green haired man said, his head still bowed.

"**_Yes, I want you to head to the leaf village, my spies have informed me that Orochimaru will be infiltrating the chunin exams, I want you to head there and see what is happening, if you see any Jinchuuriki, then take that advantage and destroy it. I will not let the Akatsuki complete there plan. I have also heard that Ryhou is training Naruto Uzumaki, try and eliminate Ryhou"_** Ultima's voice boomed through the hall ways, power lacing through it.

"What about Naruto Uzumaki" the green haired man asked, still bowed.

**_"He is my key to completing my plans, he must live" _**Ultima commanded.

"Of course Lord Ultima" with that said the green haired man disappeared, off to the leaf village.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a tree, reading the book 'Good and Evil is a lie'.<p>

His attire had completely changed, he wore a red cloak similar to Ryhou's, except the sleeves were shorter. He wore baggy red pants and fingerless gloves. On the side of his face was the kanji for 'Chaos'.

He glanced to his right "Hello Ryhou" Naruto said his voice emotionless.

"Hey Naruto, I just got back from my meeting, aren't you supposed to be with your team?" Ryhou questioned

"Kakashi is always late, so I have some time to spare" Naruto answered, Ryhou nodded.

"Well, lets have a spar, this time no Chaos energy and i'll use no abyss" Naruto nodded.

They both moved at chunin level speed and clashed kunai in the middle of the empty field. Ryhou quickly went through hand seals and yelled **"Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave"** a massive amount of water exploded from under Naruto, blowing him away.

Ryhou ducked suddenly and dodged the foot coming for his head, then spun and launched a kick to Naruto's midsection. Only for him to turn into a log with explosive notes. Ryhou's eyes widened as a large explosion took place on him.

Naruto watched the explosion and smirked, suddenly 6 fuma shuriken came out of the smoke of the explosion. Naruto went through hand seals at a jonin level speed and slammed his hands into the ground, yelling out **"Earth Style: Earth Wall"** a wall of earth sprung up infront of Naruto, blocking the fuma shuriken.

Suddenly a dragon made of lightning exploded through the wall. It slammed straight into Naruto, blowing up the rest of the field. Naruto puffed into smoke, meaning it was a Shadow Clone.

Naruto appeared behind Ryhou, aiming a punch for his neck. Only for Ryhou to dodge and aim a kick for Naruto's stomach. Naruto saw this and used his foot to jump up into the air. Naruto came down from the air and yelled **"Gut Buster" **and slammed his foot into Ryhou's chest, the impact smashed the ground under them.

Suddenly Naruto felt something sharp at his neck "Nice, much faster with the gravity seals on" Ryhou commented.

"Let's go grab some ramen" to this Naruto nodded.

Some habits would not go away.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame had been sent to scout an abandoned village, rumors of a demon living there.<p>

"Tch, I dont see anything here, Samahada is hungry for some chakra" Kisame commented.

"Hn, it seems so" Itachi responded in his normal emotionless tone.

A roar went off, making Kisame and Itachi skid backwards. A massive wolf stalked out, its eye's red with blood lust. It's fur seemed sharp and it was growling at them.

"That's one big wolf, and it's giving off a large amount of chakra" Kisame said, his bandaged sword pointed at the wolf.

Itachi stayed quiet, preparing to get his kunai, his sharingan blazing.

It let out another roar, and charged at quick speeds. It smashed straight into Kisame as Itachi dodged and skided to the side.

The dust cleared and the wolfs snarling mouth was gripping Samahada. Kisame smirked and swung the sword up, shaving through the wolfs mouth and smashing it away.

The wolf's mouth started healing and in sconds it's mouth was completely fine. It let out another roar and a spere of grey chakra exploded from it's mouth, heading for Itachi. It slammed straight into him, creating smoke.

Once cleared Itachi turned to crows, meaning he used his Crow Clone Technique.

**"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Technique" **a large ball of flames smashed into the wolf, making an explosion of fire.

Once cleared the wolf looked fine 'What?' thought Itachi.

Suddenly a arrow made of chakra ripped through the wolf, making it howl in pain.

Itachi and Kisame saw two masked figures wearing white cloaks. One had blue hair and the other had grey.

The blue haired one pointed his finger at the wolf **"Chakra Style: Swift"** he appeared, his finger through the wolfs eye.

**"Chakra Style: Expand" **the wolf started growing before it exploded all over the area.

Itachi was amazed at how fast the cloaked man killed it, and Kisame smiled in excitment.

Itachi and Kisame turned and found the grey haired figure behind them, they quickly jumped and dodged the metal spikes that ripped out of the ground, just missing them by an inch.

The grey haired figure went through hand seals at a kage level speed **"Metal Style: Steel Dome"** dome of steel ripped out of the ground, covering Itachi and Kisame, locking them in.

**"Metal Style: Spear Dance"** metal spears came out of thin air, slamming into the dome and going straight through, there had to be at least 300.

The grey haired figure looked to looked to the left and found Itachi and Kisame there 'Genjutsu' the figure thought. The blue haired went through hand seals quickly and said **"Chakra Style: Chakra Tangle" **hundreds of chakra strings wrapped themselves around Itachi and Kisame.

**"Disperse" **once said, the chakra strings burst into thousands of small chakra spikes, stabbing everything in range.

Only for Itachi to turn to crows and Kisame to turn to water 'Clones' the white cloaked figures thought at the same time.

**"Amaterasu"** Itachi said, black flames were about to ignite on the blue haired man but he yelled **"Chakra Style: Reflect"** the black flames were reflected and headed straight at Itachi and Kisame.

They both got hit, burning away. Only for them to fade away, leaving two different dead men with black flames burning them.

"It seems like a possesing technique, reminds me of our other members one" the blue haired one said.

"You mean that the Akatsuki have a rinne-" a beep sound interupted.

"We must head back" the other nodded.

They then headed back to there lair.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame fased into the Akatsuki lair.<p>

"How did it go" the leader asked, his face unrecognised as the others in the lair.

"We came into contact with a wolf demon, we then battled it, it seemed fast at healing and was resistant to fire. Two men arrived the first killed the demon wolf in one move" said Itachi.

"We were then attack by a guy who could use metal style, he had a ton of chakra" said Kisame.

"The one that killed the wolf then reflected my Amaterasu and killed the bodies" said Itachi.

"Hmmm they seem strong, Zetsu I want you to find more information on them" Zetsu nodded and faded away.

It seemed that Akatsuki wasn't the only group.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the team 7 traning ground, he spotted Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi there.<p>

"NARUTO, YOUR LATE!" Sakura screamed at him, meaning she saw him. She then noticed that he had different clothes on.

It also seemed that Kakashi and Sasuke did to.

"Whats with the clothes" Sakura said.

"Does it matter" Naruto said, his tone emotionless. They were surprised but kept it in, while Sakura thought that he was just trying to be cooler then Sasuke 'Tch idiot' she thought.

"Anyway, here are the forms for the chunin exams, be there tommorow at 8, see ya" with that, Kakashi puffed into smoke.

"I'm leaving" Naruto disappeared.

They were both amazed at the show of speed

'What?' Sasuke thought, amazed and a bit jealous at the speed.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at his private traning grounds, and started meditating.<p>

Suddenly he rolled out of the way, dodging a slash of wind that was about to cleave him in half.

He got up and saw a figure in a black cloak covering the persons body.

The figure went through hand seals at high speeds **"Wind Style: Air Vacuum" **Naruto felt the wind around him shift and he found himself being pushed toward the figures sword.

The blade went straight through him only for a log to be in his place.

Naruto went for a kick to the back but the figure ducked and went through more hand seals **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" **a blast of wind slammed into him, pushing him into the air, the figure went through more seals **"Fire Style: Flare Stream" **a stream of fire hit the wind, making the fire twice the size.

Naruto channeled Chaos energy into his arm **"Chaotic Shock Burst" **the flames shot away and the figure felt like something punched straight into the figures stomach with chakra.

The figure was sent sprawling across the field and the cloak hood fell off. She had long black hair tied into a pony tail and coal coloured eyes.

She was about to move when she saw Naruto infornt of her "Who are you" he questioned, his voice completely serious. Suddenly she puffed into smoke, meaning it was a shadow clone.

Naruto dodged to the side, but she appeared above him, a sword with red steel intent on cutting him in half.

He rolled out of the way, dodging the blade that was itching for his blood.

He charged Chaos energy into his hand and shot a spere of Chaos energy straight at her. She swung her blade and a slash of wind cut into the Chaos, only for it to keep going, hardly weakened.

She dodged just in time as it hit the ground, making a large crater from the impact.

Naruto said Kai and a puff of smoke erupted in his hand. He held a sword with normal steel, but the most noticable thing was the eye on the hilt.

**"Chaotic Slayer" **a tornado made of Chaos energy slammed straight into her, ripping straight through all the bone and flesh. Once done there was nothing left except a broken sword.

Ryhou appeared suddenly "What happened?" he quesitoned.

Naruto pointed to the sword. Ryhou examined it "Hmm, it seems like a follower of Dark Moon, this is going to be trouble, ive battled him before and he was no amatuer, I had to go completely serious to beat him" Naruto nodded, he seemed powerful if he was able to get his Grandfather serious.

"I'm going to the chunin exams tommorow" Naruto said. Ryhou smiled "Nice, you will be able to get some experience, anyway who did you fight" he said.

"A girl, she was about chunin level" Ryhou rubbed his chin "Means she was quite new, anyway I'm proud of you Naruto, you have had little experience and you took her down" on the inside he noticed that Naruto wasn't looking disgusted that he killed her 'Seems that he is merging more with his demon' he thought.

"Well, you should get some rest" Naruto looked reluctant but agreed and disappeared.

"Hmm, the process is getting faster, and with a bijuu inside him, his demon is eating the yokai to get strength, the Kyuubi doesn't know yet, otherwise it would have shot yokai through Naruto" with that Ryhou disappeared in a whirlwind.

* * *

><p>Ultima sat on his throne, his gaze on one of his members "<strong><em>You failed your mission"<em>** his voice had the teal haired member shivering.

"Lord Ultima he was to-" he was cut off.

**_"Enough, you must face your punishment"_** Ultima pointed his finger at the member.

**_"Void Splitter" _**the members scream could be heard for miles.

One of the members grabbed the teal haired member and took him to the medic room. Blood was running down his eyes, mouth, finger nails, nose and ears.

Failure was not an option, and this member had failed him too many times.

* * *

><p>Ryhou walked across the land scape, enjoying nature and the sounds.<p>

Rustling could be heard behind him "Come on out" Ryhou said.

A shinobi wearing a red cloak just like his appeared, a hood covering his face "Ryhou, it's been awhile" the figure said, his voice seemed to be that of a males.

"Indeed it has, what brings you here, Lord Oni" Ryhou said, his voice serious.

"Genisis is starting to move, I came in contact with one of there members, had a hard time killing him" Oni said.

"This is going to be trouble, any sign of Akatsuki?" Ryhou asked, curious.

"Yes, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, they were in a fight with Genisis members" Oni answered.

"So, Akatsuki is in the way of Genisis" Ryhou said.

"Yes, if we play our cards right, then we can use them to our advantage without them knowing" Oni responded.

Ryhou smirked at that, Oni always was good at manipulating his enemy's into doing what he wants.

"Ryhou, Naruto Uzumaki will have to leave the leaf village soon, it is not safe for him, the leader of genisis wants him for something, and I can tell that its not going to be good" Ryhou sighed, he wondered if Naruto would be bothered by this.

"We will need a way to escape without them suspecting until it is too late" Ryhou questioned, how were they going to get out if anbu tailed them.

"I already found a solution, Orochimaru is attacking when it is close to the end of the exams, you will take that chance to escape, as the leaf will be busy fighting off the sounds and sands forces" Oni said.

"And if Naruto refuses" Ryhou questioned.

"Then take him by force" with that, Oni disappeared, leaving Ryhou to contemplate what Oni just said. This may not sit well with Naruto but he had to do it, or Genisis would grab him while he was in the village. The jinchuuriki were the only reason why they hadn't gone after Naruto yet.

Then there was dark moon, he would want to harness the Kyuubi's powers, or destroy them, his intentions were unclear. Ryhou's hand clenched, there was a storm coming and no one would be prepared.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** I hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter of Demons True Nature. Some chapters will be later because im going to become extremely busy, but I will try and have them out as soon as possible. Well good bye


End file.
